Tudo que eu quero de Natal é você!
by Nessa Potter Cullen
Summary: Draco Malfoy teve uma queda por Hermione Granger nos tempos de Hogwarts. Mas, se esqueçeu disso. Agora depois de 4 anos teve que reencontrá-la no St. Mungus, onde ela trabalha. Sentimentos vêm à tona e ele decide conquistá-la. Será que o loiro conseguirá?
1. Prólogo

**All I Want for Christmas is You ( Tudo que eu quero de natal é você)**

Era manhã de Natal em Londres. O mundo mágico tinha mudado muito desde que a guerra tinha acabado há 4 anos. Harry tinha, finalmente, derrotado Voldemort em uma dura e longa batalha. Ele e seus amigos retornaram á escola e se formaram com honra. O menino-que-sobreviveu também reatou seu namoro com Gina e tinha se casado juntamente com Rony, que criou coragem e se declarou para Luna. Após namorarem durante um tempo, decidiram se casar. Ambos, Harry e Ron, eram aurores. E junto com a medibruxa Hermione Granger, ainda formavam o Trio de Ouro.

Hermione foi a única que não casara, não por falta de pretendentes, claro. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, a sabe-tudo Granger não ficou com o atrapalhado Weasley, eles trataram de deixar claro que não passavam de grandes amigos e se amavam como irmãos. A morena agora só pensava no trabalho, era o que sempre quis fazer e se sentia completamente realizada profissionalmente. Claro que se sentia sozinha às vezes, principalmente quando estava com seus amigos e esposas, mas entendia que seu dever era com seus pacientes. Só que, para a desgraça da garota, sua cabeça passou a reservar momentos e pensamentos direcionados à um certo sonserino nada agradável. E isso ela não podia aceitar.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy também não tinha se casado. Seus pais morreram durante a batalha e o loiro ficara sozinho. Ele e sua grande fortuna. Seu melhor amigo Blaise tinha se casado com sua também amiga, e ex-namorada, Pansy Parkinson. E, apesar da incredulidade alheia, eram muito felizes. Pansy estava grávida do primeiro filho do casal e estava radiante, já Zabini estava parecendo "um idiota grifinório" como diz Draco.<p>

Porém, o jovem Malfoy não é feliz. Aos 21 anos mora sozinho na enorme mansão da família tendo como única companhia os elfos domésticos da casa. Seus melhores momentos são quando está com seus amigos Blaise e Pansy, momentos que como ele mesmo chama são de "felicidade pura", mas até nesses momentos era doloroso ver a felicidade e o amor que eles compartilhavam.

O sonserino nunca encontrou uma mulher que dominasse seus pensamentos, uma mulher para amar incondicionalmente, uma companheira para a vida toda. Tivera e tem muitas mulheres em sua vida, isso é verdade. Mas, apenas casos momentâneos e sem importância movidos por desejo.

Na época de escola pensava muito em uma garota e se repudiava por isso. Não era uma garota digna de um Malfoy e se enojava por ter tais pensamentos com uma impura. Acreditou que a atração que sentiu por ela foi devido a impossibilidade de acontecer algo entre os dois. Sem contar a beleza estonteante que a menina possuía. Mas, em hipotése alguma, poderia ter contato com ela naqueles tempos.

Malfoy sabia que nenhuma mulher honesta se comprometeria com ele que só atraía as fúteis e interesseiras. Nem ela poderia querê-lo. Não, ela nunca olharia para ele. Nunca se deram bem e ele errara muito no passado. Hoje, se cumprimentavam socialmente e já trocaram até mais do que duas palavras quando se encontravam. Contudo, o loiro sabia que ela só se dirigia à ele por ser muito educada. Aquela grifinória irritante e sabe-tudo.

Seu destino era a solidão. Estava só e morreria só. Mas, às vezes, o futuro muda o rumo das nossas vidas.

**continua...**

**N/A:** Hello people ! Well, essa é uma tentativa (provavelmente, frustrada) de escrever uma shortfic. Isso é resultado de uma vontade súbita que me bateu de fazer alguma coisa do meu casal preferido Draco/Hermione. Deixando bem claro que Harry Potter e seus demais personagens, infelizmente, não me pertencem. Eles pertencem à tia Joanne Katleen Rowling. Que deveria ter feito o Draco ficar com a Mione. Por quê não ? PORQUÊ NÃO ? =\ Ok, ok, voltando ... Espero que gostem. Se não gostarem, me mandem uma review ou uma mensagem privada ( que eu preferiria muito mais ) dizendo que eu excluo. Beijos galeríl.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

**1 semana antes**

Hermione acordou bem disposta para mais um dia de trabalho no St. Mungus. Após o banho, vestiu um roupa adequada, tomou um rápido café e aparatou diretamente no hospital. Ao chegar lá, se deparou com os corredores cheios, como de costume. E com o Natal se aproximando o hospital ficava ainda mais lotado. Depois de falar com a recepcionista foi pra sua sala.

Foi o dia mais cansativo e desgastante que Hermione já vira. Tinha atendido os mais diversos casos, infecções mágicas ou doenças contagiosas, feitiços errados, poções mal-administradas, explosões de caldeirões e todos os erros possíveis que as pessoas poderiam cometer. "_Mérlin, o que será que deu nesses bruxos hoje ?_", pensava ela. Tudo o que a morena mais queria era voltar para o seu apartamento, tomar um banho relaxante e dormir longas horas. Ter uma boa noite de sono depois de todo o trabalho duro era uma boa recompensa.

Seu expediente tinha terminado há três horas atrás, mas mesmo assim a castanha ainda não tinha conseguido sair do recinto. Sempre que tentava surgia um caso de última hora e ela como uma boa medibruxa não poderia deixar de atender. Era nessas horas que Hermione agradecia o fato de não ser casada e ter filhos, pois quem iria querer uma esposa ou mãe que quase não aparecia em casa ? Ninguém. Por isso, pensava a morena, ela tinha dificuldade em manter seus relacionamentos.

Ia andando em direção a recepção para avisar que estava indo pra casa e estava prestes à falar com a recepcionista quando a porta do hospital foi aberta num estrondo forte, e uma mulher aos gritos era carregada no colo de um homem moreno. Imediatamente percebeu que a mulher estava grávida. Olhando de relance pôde ver que a porta foi aberta por um homem loiro de lindos olhos cinzentos que ela logo reconheceu como sendo Draco Malfoy. "_Lindos olhos ! Como assim lindos olhos Hermione ? É o Malfoy. Você só pode estar louca ... Deve ser o cansaço afetando meu cerébro._" Logo, a mulher e o homem só podiam ser Pansy e Blaise Zabini.

Hermione ignorou os três e continuou tentando falar com a recepcionista, já que seu expediente tinha acabado há muito tempo. Porém, não obteu nenhum sucesso já que a recepcionista tentava controlar os ânimos de Zabini que gritava pra todos que quisessem ouvir que sua mulher estava em trabalho de parto e precisava ser atendida urgentemente. A mulher consultou sua prancheta mágica e verificou que todos os medibruxos disponíveis estavam extremamente ocupados, menos uma ...

- Curandeira Granger, a senhora é a única disponível, não poderia atendê-los ? - disse a recepcionista virando-se para Hermiine.

- Não, não poderia. Meu expediente acabou há 3 horas e ainda não consegui sair deste hospital. Não vou atender mais ninguém. Estou indo embora agora. Uma boa noite. - disse a castanha olhando paras as pessoas que prestavam atenção ao que ela falava.

- Granger ... po-por favor - disse Pansy sufocando as dores.

- Atenda a minha mulher Granger. Ela está com dores, não está vendo ? - disse Zabini agitado.

- Curandeira Granger ... - tentou a recepcionista.

- Desculpe. Como já falei, meu expediente já acabou, não tenho mais por quê ficar aqui. - diz ela - Recepcionista Chapman, acione o medibruxo que estiver livre ou perto de ficar livre. Mandem colocá-la em um quarto e administrem as poções para que ela possa esperar até lá. - disse Hermione se virando e começando a caminhar em direção à saída, aparentemente ela não tinha esqueçido os tempos de escola em que era constantemente insultada por aqueles sonserinos.

- Granger, Granger - Draco vinha andando calmamente atrás dela - Pensei que você tinha se formado pra Medibruxa. Você não tem que atender todos aqueles que precisam ? Você negando ajuda ? É meio difícil de acreditar. Pra uma grifinória você tá me saindo uma boa sonserina. - diz ele com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Sai fora Malfoy ! Vai ficar com seus amigos vai ... - ela andava quase correndo.

- Qual é Granger ! Espera um pouco. Atenda a Pansy, ela está com dores e o Blaise está quase surtando. E se aconteçer alguma coisa com ela ou com o bebê ? A culpa vai ser sua que se negou a prestar atendimento mesmo estando livre. Acabe logo com isso e depois você pode ir praquilo que você chama de casa - diz ele.

Hermione pára imediatamente no lugar. Olha pra Malfoy que está olhando pra ela com um sorrisinho de vitória. Olha pra recepção onde impera uma enorme confusão. Blaise gritando com todos que passam juntando-se à ele os gritos de dores de uma pálida Pansy e as tentativas de conversa da recepcionista para acalmá-los.

A morena fecha os olhos e suspira lentamente. "_Mérlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso _?" pensa ela. Vira-se pra Malfoy e fala: - Está bem. Vou atendê-la. Mas, não pense que é por que você me pediu. E a propósito, poupe-me das suas piadinhas sem graça ou aproveito e deixo você passar uma temporada de férias no 4° andar. - E volta pra recepção.

- Recepcionista Chapman, vou atender a Sra. Zabini. Mas, somente ela está me ouvindo ? - a recepcionista acena afirmando e observa a curandeira mandar Zabini segui-la com a esposa.

Após 6 horas em trabalho de parto, Pansy dormia tranquilamente na sua cama graças a poção que Hermione lhe dera. O parto havia sido difícil, principalmente quando no meio dele um Zabini preocupado começou um pequeno teatro querendo saber o porquê da demora. Hermione bem que tentou explicar, mas não adiantou. Aliás, ela tinha mais com o que se preocupar, sua paciente estava com as forças quase esgotadas, o bebê não queria nascer e ela estava exausta. Expulsou Zabini do quarto e mandou Malfoy dar um jeito no amigo enquanto ela voltava ao trabalho.

Depois de seis longas horas o bebê vinha ao mundo. Um lindo menino. Mãe e filho dormiam serenamente quando Hermione saiu do quarto. Autorizou Zabini à entrar desde que ele não desse mais um de seus shows e acordasse os ocupantes do lugar. Sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por Zabini e fechou os olhos. Nem sequer notou que um certo loiro ao seu lado a observava. Até o agradável silêncio ser quebrado por ela depois de uns minutos.

- Sabe Malfoy, eu ainda não estou dormindo então quer parar de me olhar e dar o fora.

- Quem disse que eu estou olhando pra você, sabe-tudo ? E quem devia dar o fora é você, afinal há umas 6 horas atrás você só falava nisso. - e levantou do seu lugar ao lado de Hermione, tinha que admitir mais aquela proximidade o incomodava..

- Pois bem, tens razão. - disse ela - Diga ao seu amigo para não fazer nenhuma besteira e esperar algum medibruxo vir examinar a mulher dele. Adeus Malfoy. - e saiu em direção à sua sala onde pegaria seus pertences e, finalmente, iria pro aconchego do seu lar.

Enquanto Malfoy observava Hermione sentada alí ao seu lado, pôde ver como ela estava bonita. Não que não fosse antes, mas estava muito mais linda. O tempo tinha feito muito bem à ela. Os cabelos que antes eram cheios, agora estavam mais compridos e com lindos cachos. Seu corpo magro e bem delineado, a pele alva e o lindo rosto compunham a beleza estonteante da bruxa. "_Ela é linda_", era o que Draco Malfoy pensava enquanto a mirava de olhos fechados aparentando cansaço.

Ouviu a voz dela falando alguma coisa que ele mal escutara e saiu do transe em que estava. Trocaram algumas palavras e logo ela se despedia murmurando um adeus seco pra ele, que não gostou nenhum pouco de como aquele adeus tinha soado. Seu coração batia mais forte do que o normal, seus olhos só conseguiam fixar-se naquele belo rosto e por mais que tentasse negar à si mesmo, queria ficar mais algum tempo na companhia daquela bruxa maravilhosa que depois de tanto tempo reaparecia em sua vida. Enquanto ela ia embora, ele só pôde ficar olhando até ela desaparecer do seu campo de visão. Draco Malfoy só pensava em uma coisa naquele momento : "_Ela têm que ser minha._"

E com um sorriso de determinação, virou-se para entrar no quarto onde estavam os amigos e seu afilhado. Na sua cabeça, ele já estava arquitetando planos para conquistar a Granger. E ele iria conquistá-la ou não se chamava Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi ! Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo ? E depois de "mil anos" eu surgo das sombras com um capitulozinho mixuruca, mas foi o que pude fazer. Aliás, pra quem eu tou falando mesmo ! =\ Pois é, isso aqui está às moscas. Bem que vocês poderiam deixar uma reviewzinha de vez em quando né ? Se é que alguém ler isso aqui. Bom, está aí então. Espero que gostem !


End file.
